


Timeless

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Timeless [1]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Basically just time travel with pets for some reason, F/M, Heterosexual Gidget, Homosexual Duke, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, M/M, Max and Duke are really good at messing up, Max is completely oblivious to flirting, Multiverse Theory, Time Travel, bisexual max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Duke uncover a time machine...<br/>It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not Brothers. I probably won't work on this much until I finish Brothers. It's kind of a third priority right now. First priority is the main Brothers series, but that's taking a break, and second is Brothers extras, which I'm kind of getting bored of. So here's something completely new that is not supposed to make any sense.  
> You're welcome.

"Hey, Max!"

"Hey Gidget."

"What are you two up to today?"

"Well," Duke replies for me. "We're gonna sit here, and we're gonna wait for Katie to come back."

"Hey!" I interject. "That's my line, Duke!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Max!" Gidget calls. "But I've got a question for you."

"What is it, Gidget?"

Suddenly, she falls out of her window, bounces off of an umbrella, and smashes face first into the fire escape of Katie's apartment building.

"Are you okay!?" I ask, rushing over to her.

"My...my question was..." She says, looking straight into my eyes. "Do you have a bandage?"

"Wha-?"

"Because I scraped my knee falling for you."

"That, uh, doesn't look like your knee. It looks more like you scraped your face. And even if I did have a bandage, I wouldn't be able to put it on you! No hands, remember?"

"Max..." Duke interrupts. "Did you, uh, understand the meaning of that sentence?"

"Yeah, of course I did!" I tell him, appalled. "She asked for a bandage!"

Duke seems to look at me in disbelief for a moment.

"Max, are you a camera?" Duke asks. "Because every time I look at you, I smile."

"Well, uh... Duke...hate to break it to you, but uh, cameras can't walk or talk."

"Are you an interior decorator?" Gidget inquires. "Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful."

"Uh-"

"Can I follow you home?" Duke. "Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams."

"Duke, we already live in the same house."

"If nothing lasts forever," Gidget. "Will you be my nothing?"

"What is that even supposed to mean?" I ask, confused.

Silence.

"Gidget, you should probably get back to your place." I sigh. "The walker will be here any minute now."

"Alright. See you later, Max!"

As she hops out the window, the door opens.

* * *

 

"Hey, Duke!" I call.

Duke bounds towards me.

"What?"

"I smell something weird over here..."

"Oh...yeah, I smell it, too!"

We follow the smell for a short while to find a freshly dug hole.

I nod at Duke, and we both start digging.

After a short while, we find a small device.

"What's this?" I ask, and press a button.

Suddenly, we're surrounded by a blue glow.

As soon as it fades, Duke and I are standing in the same exact spot, but a dog that was next to us is gone!

I look through the bushes to see myself approaching.


End file.
